Golden Angels
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Em uma realidade paralela, o Santuário é protegido por amazonas de ouro. Mas, o que pode acontecer quando duas realidades se chocam? Lutas, amores, muito sangue e sacrifício... Entre para saber mais. FICHAS ENCERRADAS! Conheça as Amazonas de Ouro!
1. um Recadinho

Aviso: 'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu

**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter palavras de baixo calão.

Olá, pessoal! Sou dorachan Yukida (esposa do Hyoga, pra quem não sabe xD), tenho 17 anos e escrevo fanfics Saint Seiya desde os remotos anos de 2004.

E eu tive uma idéia. Mas vou precisar de ajuda.

Muita, diga-se de passagem =]

É o seguinte!

Como muitas de vocês já devem saber, existe uma Saga não-oficial de Saint Seiya, feita pelos estúdios franceses Future Studio: a Sacred Saga.

E, dentro dela, existem as Golden Angels.

São amazonas de ouro, completamente baseadas fisicamente nos nossos douradinhos. :D

E eu quero escrever uma Saga com essas garotas, especificamente.

Preciso de ajuda pra fazer as fichas. Já que criar um nome, personalidade, história, entre outras coisas, sozinha... Não é tão legal, eu quero que vocês me ajudem! Pois sei como é delicioso participar de uma fic assim. ^^

Mas a coisa vai ser um pouco limitada. Como já mencionei, elas são fisicamente idênticas (diga-se de passagem) aos cavaleiros de ouro. Portanto, a seção 'Aparência' da ficha já está riscada. xD E outras coisas, como signo, nacionalidade, armadura, poderes, 'eticétera'...

No que eu realmente quero que vocês me ajudem:

-escolham um signo, no caso, uma armadura;

-escolham o nome, sobrenome, idade, personalidade, história e par (no caso, qualquer um dos cavaleiros de ouro)

-por favooooor, evitem fazer pares dos mesmos signos! Aiolia x Amazona de Leão , Shaka x Amazona de Virgem, e por aí vai. Talvez dois ou três casais assim, mas só.

-e sejam bem originais! \o/

Sei que não é tão liberal quanto uma fic de ficha normal, mas é que eu fiquei empolgada com essa idéia. E eu aposto como algumas de vocês se identificam com as amazonas! xD

Bem, aí embaixo, eu jogo a base da ficha:

**Nome:** (e sobrenome)

**Signo/Armadura:**

**Idade: **(entre 20 e 30 anos)

**Data de Nascimento: **(a estória se passa no ano de 2008, mesmo)

**Nacionalidade: **(correspondente a cada cavaleiro)

**Personalidade:**

**História:** (todas elas foram convocadas para treinar aos 6 anos)

**Par: **(cavaleiro de ouro, incluindo Kanon, Aiolos e Dohko)

Lembrando queee:

-a amazona de Áries nasceu no Tibet

-a amazona de Touro nasceu no Brasil

-as amazonas (sim, serão duas) de Gêmeos nasceram na Grécia

-a amazona de Câncer nasceu na Itália

-a amazona de Leão nasceu na Grécia

-a amazona de Virgem nasceu na Índia (e é loira dos olhos verdes também! :P – desculpem o comentário infame)

-a amazona de Libra nasceu na China

-a amazona de Escorpião nasceu na Grécia

-a amazona de Sagitário nasceu na Grécia (só tem grego aqui! :P)

-a amazona de Capricórnio nasceu na Espanha

-a amazona de Aquário nasceu na França

-e a amazona de Peixes nasceu na Suíça

Eu sei que, se existissem outras amazonas, provavelmente elas não seriam da mesma nacionalidade que os cavaleiros, entre outras coisas. Mas essas amazonas são completamente baseadas nos cavaleiros!

E, só pra não deixar vocês totalmente curiosas, a estória vai ser basicamente assim:

"Essa é uma realidade diferente. É como se, um belo dia, ao invés de Athena decidir ter cavaleiros de ouro, ela decidiu ter amazonas de ouro. E, ao desenrolar da estória, vai haver um choque entre essas realidades. E então, haverá um encontro entre amazonas e cavaleiros. A estória se ambientará na época onde Shion era Mestre do Santuário, Aiolos estava vivo e Saga ainda não tinha enlouquecido (e nem prendido o Kanon no Cabo Sunion), mas todos eles terão suas idades 'atuais' (?). Isto é: o tempo passou, Saori cresceu dentro do Santuário, e nenhuma daquelas loucuras aconteceu. A personalidade de Saga despertará apenas com a chegada das amazonas, e é aí que o bicho vai pegar! Eles lutarão entre si, se apaixonarão e, antes que eu me esqueça: na realidade das 'douradas', haverá outra reencarnação de Athena. Ao invés da Deusa reencarnar em Saori, ela irá para o corpo de outra jovem, ainda desconhecida. Portanto, teremos duas Deusas Athena!"

Tá confuso? ...Deixa pra lá

(como diria César Polvilho :)

Enfim, se alguém gostou da idéia, levanta a mão!

... *grilos*

Ok, ok. Mas eu seeei que vocês gostam de uma fic de ficha! \o/

Então, (tentem) sentir-se à vontade. Escolham a amazona mais bonita, façam dela a personagem que quiserem, e escolham o dourado que mais lhe 'apetecerem'. :D

Eu não vou participar como nenhuma amazona de ouro. Talvez eu faça de mim a reencarnação da Deusa Athena. *desumilde*

Portanto, go go go! Temos 13 fichas para preencher!

Divirtam-se e, POR FAVOR, ME AJUDEM!

Sou tão humana e 'normal' quanto vocês... T-T

Agradeço a atenção. Volte sempre! o/

PS: depois da seleção, mando um e-mail, mensagem, sinais de fumaça, quaisquer jeitos de lhes avisar das minhas escolhas!

PS2: as imagens das tais 'Golden Angels', pra quem nunca viu (ou quer ver de novo), o link tá lá no meu perfil.

PS3(o último, prometo!): se eu esqueci algum item importante da lista, se eu estou errada em algum fato da história, ou qualquer coisa assim, avisem-me! Também aceito sugestões, porque as idéias estão fracas... Alguém quer ser co-autora? xD

Beijinhos e até o início da nossa nova aventura!


	2. a Seleção

Meninas! Obrigada pela participação de todas vocês!

Infelizmente, as inscrições estão fechadas! Depois de quase uma semana recebendo fichas, consegui recrutar doze amazonas de ouro! *emocionada*

Que lindo! Minha primeira fic de fichas está para sair! 8D

Logo abaixo, encontram-se todas as fichas selecionadas. Fiz algumas alterações, espero que não se importem... E, quanto aos casais, eu acho que vou receber muuitos xingamentos xD Mas, vocês também, hein! Só pensam no Camus, no Milo, no Shaka, no Mu... E o Olos? E o Dite, o Deba, o Dohko?! Estou chocada... ahehehehe! Tôdebrinks! Mas, enfim, se vocês quiserem fazer acordos entre si, para trocarem de casais, eu estou de acordo. Irei postar o capítulo-introdução ainda essa semana, portanto, me aguardem!

Já sabem: qualquer coisa, me avisem! Mandem-me mensagens, tomates podres, Tiriricas na minha porta, enfim... Chega de enrolação! Com vocês:

**AS AMAZONAS DE OURO!**

Nome: Aniele Knnit

Signo/Armadura: Áries

Idade: 20

Data de Nascimento: 04/04/1988

Nacionalidade: Tibet

Personalidade: Personalidade forte, por muitas vezes indecisa. É calma, mas quando a tiram do sério - o que não é muito dificil - vira um demônio! Um pouco impulsiva, detesta injustiças. Gosta de fazer amigos, mas confiança em poucos deles. Apesar de ter um passado triste, é alegre e extrovertida.

História: Aniele vivia num orfanato. Os pais morreram num acidente de carro quando ela tinha 3 anos. O seu mestre procurava por uma menina para treinar, até que andando perto do orfanato escutou gritos, quando aproximou a viu brigando com outro garoto (na tentativa de defender uma amiga) e viu que ela tinha potencial.

Par: Aiolia de Leão

Dona da Ficha: Krika Haruno

Nome: Maria Luísa Silva

Signo/Armadura: Touro

Idade: 20 anos

Data de Nascimento: 16/05/1988

Nacionalidade: Brasil

Personalidade: Uma taurina típica. Mansa das idéias, um tanto preguiçosa. Não costuma esquentar a cabeça pra nada, o que pode irritar pessoas mais temperamentais. Ela é muito teimosa, mas não é de brigar... muito. Na verdade, costuma guardar suas mágoas e raivas para si, até que num dia qualquer (normalmente TPM), por qualquer discussãozinha besta, ela explode em lágrimas e se sente a última das criaturas. Cuidadosa com sua aparência e com suas coisas, é extremamente ciumenta e cautelosa com dinheiro (leia-se: muquirana). Bastante recatada, leva a sério qualquer relacionamento (amizade e mais), o que quer dizer que, no que tange a assuntos mais "íntimos", é um tanto reprimida. Mas os engraçadinhos de plantão já avisam: se for do mesmo jeito que seu humor, na hora que os desejos de Malu explodirem... Ah! O ponto fraco de Malu são os doces. Principalmente pudim de leite condensado com calda de caramelo. Massas também são uma dádiva! Em respeito ao bolso e à imagem controlada que tenta manter, não bebe(ainda). Muito simples, só o que Malu quer da vida é sombra, água fresca, comida de primeira, música tocando e um marido perfeito. Não é pedir muito, é?

História: Malu nasceu no interior de Minas, numa cidadezinha recatada e um tanto parada no tempo. Sua família era simples, a mãe uma professora primária, o pai um pequeno comerciante. Carambola no pé, brincar na rua até tarde... Até seus seis anos. Até hoje a pequena cidade de 2 mil habitantes não compreende o que levou uma horda de meliantes a fazer um verdadeiro arrastão por Santa Ernestina do

Sul. Um dia inteiro de violência, janelas quebradas, incêndios... o pai de Malu, Seu Vandir, tentou impedir que um grupo invadisse sua loja e foi brutalmente assassinado a pauladas. Longe dali, Malu pulava corda quando uma casa próxima explodiu. Desequilibrada, a criança caiu e bateu a cabeça, desmaiando. Sorte dela, pois não viu as cenas que se seguiram... a mãe, desesperada ao ver a filha ferida em meio àquele pandemônio, fugiu com a menina pela estrada quando foi abordada pelos bandidos, que a espancaram. Às portas da morte, a mãe viu um carro preto e elegante passar, afugentando os ladrões. Dona Isaura acordou no hospital de uma cidade próxima. Fora bem tratada, o hospital nada cobrou. Mas o preço fora por demais alto para a mulher: nunca mais viu a pequena Malu...

Par: Shaka de Virgem

Dona da Ficha: Lune Kuruta

Nome: Anya

Signo/Armadura: Gêmeos

Idade: 22 anos

Data de Nascimento: 02/06/1986

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Personalidade: Um tanto rebelde, língua afiada, teimosa, um pouco egocêntrica, muito simpática quando a conhecemos bem, divertida, é extremamente inteligente, impetuosa, energética, manipuladora e arrogante. Agüenta-se muito bem com bebidas fortes. Se

irritada muito profundamente, ela acredita que destruir coisas tem poderes calmantes, por isso, se derem por falta de duas ou três árvores, é muito provável que tenha sido ela... Se ela não gostar de alguém, implica com tudo o que essa pessoa faz e é capaz de humilhar a dita pessoa; dependendo da pessoa, essas humilhações podem ser tanto grandes como pequenas.

História: Irmã gêmea de Anna, ambas nasceram na Grécia e foram muito felizes enquantos os pais viveram. Mas, quando elas fizeram 4 anos, os pais morreram num acidente aéreo, e por isso foram enviadas para o orfanato. Aos 6 anos, foram convocadas para o Santuário, começando assim seus treinamentos para as Armaduras de Gêmeos.

Par: Camus de Aquário

Dona da Ficha: Anya-san

Nome: Anna

Signo/Armadura: Gêmeos

Idade: 22 anos

Data de Nascimento: 02/06/1986

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Personalidade: Anna é uma garota calma e vaidosa. Diferente de sua gêmea, é mais controlada e ponderada. Inteligente e simpática, um pouco perfeccionista. Raramente alguém consegue irritá-la, o que demonstra seu grande poder de autocontrole. Uma forte candidata a ser a próxima Mestra do Santuário.

História: Irmã gêmea de Anya, ambas nasceram na Grécia e foram muito felizes enquantos os pais viveram. Mas, quando elas fizeram 4 anos, os pais morreram num acidente aéreo, e por isso foram enviadas para o orfanato. Aos 6 anos, foram convocadas para o Santuário, começando assim seus treinamentos para as Armaduras de Gêmeos.

Par: Dohko de Libra

Dona da Ficha: Anya-san

Nome: Mei Cenzzinne.

Signo/Armadura: Câncer

Idade: 21 anos

Data de Nascimento: 28/07/1987

Nacionalidade: Itália

Personalidade: Mei é uma garota completamente... chata, patricinha, fresca, desagradável, antipática e invejosa (!). Se acha melhor que os outros em tudo, sempre quer ser o centro das atenções. E sempre consegue. É extremamente grosseira, não está nem aí para o que os outros achem dela, se orgulha de ser o que é. Às vezes, dá um escorregões, é metida a ser a princesinha, e dificilmente perde para alguém, seja no que for! Fofoqueira e chique, prepotente e hipócrita... uma pessoa feia por dentro.

História: Mei nasceu em um berço de ouro, requintado. Sempre foi mimada, metida e atrevida. Nem seus pais, nobres, gostavam daquela menininha fútil, que só ligava para o luxo e para o dinheiro, sempre tendo, até os 5 anos uma vida cheia de mimos e luxo... Quando foi convocada para treinar, não pensou duas vezes. Afinal, para quê ficar em um lugar onde as pessoam te odeiam?

Par: Milo de Escorpião

Dona da Ficha: Aya Yukarie

Nome: Cleo Papadopullos

Signo/Armadura: Leão

Idade: 22 anos

Data de Nascimento: 02/08/1986

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Personalidade: Explosiva. Pode ser às vezes extremamente presunçosa, dramática quando quer. Muito auto-suficiente, não gosta de intromissões na sua vida e prefere fazer as coisas por si só, pois gosta de provar que é capaz e que ninguém é páreo para as suas habilidades exímias. Sua maior característica é a lealdade e a capacidade de fazer piadas desagradáveis e sarcásticas com todos os tipos de coisa, mesmo que trágicas. Fiel e verdadeira, detesta mentiras. Adora beber e ir às festas, não é muito regrada em relação a isso. Enche a cara sempre que é possível, uma ótima companheira para bebidas. Aliás, é companheira para tudo, mesmo que seja uma péssima idéia. Contanto que tenha diversão, ela está dentro. Mas, quando irritada, vira bicho. Fica fora do sério com cantadas baratas e quando sua força é subestimada, detesta que a acordem cedo e não é muito adepta aos treinamentos. Só escuta a voz da sua deusa. É uma criatura de hábitos noturnos, então sempre se sente mais disposta durante a noite. É preguiçosa

e detesta o calor.

História: Filha de um dos guardas do Santuário, desde cedo esteve habituada a observar os treinamentos dos guerreiros escondida. Sempre foi tratada como um menino: tinha cinco irmãos mais velhos e todos a ensinaram a lutar, a pregar peças, a brincar as brincadeiras de rapazes. Adorava-os e fazia tudo o que lhe mandavam. Constantemente assumia a responsabilidade dos erros cometidos por eles, certa de que ninguém se atreveria a xingá-la por ser o xodó da família. Decidiu-se por tentar ser uma Amazona quando ouviu uma história contada por Ínaco, o mais velho, a respeito dos feitos delas e da grande Deusa. O pai aprovou a idéia, pois achou que fosse uma ótima idéia, que ofereceria um futuro seguro e estável para a filha, e concordou em enviá-la ao

treinamento.

Par: Máscara da Morte de Câncer

Dona da Ficha: Motoko Li

Nome: Hayanna Ikshu

Signo/Armadura: Virgem

Idade: 25 anos

Data de Nascimento: 27/08/1983

Nacionalidade: Índia

Personalidade: Diferente do passivo Shaka, extrovertida, brincalhona, de bem

com a vida. Mas estressada, quando necessário.

História: Hayanna nasceu e viveu em Kochi, na costa sudoeste da Índia. É filha caçula de doze irmãos. A mãe Indira era professora, e o pai Uttara um rico empresário. Tinha também um irmão gêmeo bivitelino, Kiran. Ambos sofreram um acidente, quando atravessavam um rio em meio a uma imensa tempestade. Foram arremessados em uma ilha, que possuía um campo de treinamento de cavaleiros de Athena. Seu gêmeo morreu no acidente, mas ela sobreviveu, e jurou por ele e por si mesma, que daria tudo de si para transformar-se na mais poderosa Amazona de Ouro de Virgem que já existiu.

Par: Saga de Gêmeos

Dona da Ficha: andreiakennen

Nome: Michaella Woo

Signo/Armadura: Libra

Idade: 20 anos

Data de Nascimento: 05/10/1986

Nacionalidade: China

Personalidade: Divertida, cara de pau, sacana, curiosa, orgulhosa, corajosa, preguiçosa, dorminhoca... Odeia acordar cedo, e vive de mau humor pela manhã; se a provocarem nessas horas, sai de perto que lá vem chumbo! Normalmente é calma, mas se a tirarem do sério, é do tipo que quebra tudo que vê pela frente. Sincera, odeia mentiras. Gosta de dar conselhos e ser útil.

História: Micha nasceu em um país onde há um grande controle de natalidade: a China. Por isso, todas as famílias eram limitadas a um filho por casal. Mas, em uma época difícil como aquela, muitos casais necessitavam de meninos, para fornecerem ajuda no trabalho braçal. E quando isso não acontecia, muitas meninas eram cruelmente mortas, ou abandonadas. Vinda de uma família muito humilde, seus pais não quiseram matá-la. Entregaram-na para madres de uma igreja, que estavam no país para tentar ajudar pessoas nessa situação. Aos 3 anos, já se mostrava uma criança fora do normal.

Par: Kanon de Gêmeos

Dona da Ficha: Pure-Petit Cat

Nome: Nubya Vally

Signo/Armadura: Escorpião

Idade: 21 aninhos

Data de Nascimento: 21/11/1987

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Personalidade: Ela é uma garota muito cobiçada pelos rapazes, pois é conhecida como "Garota Veneno". Muito mistériosa, inteligente, alegre, fiel as suas amigas até a morte! Sensual e carismática, mas a maioria das vezes, deixa de lados os rapazes para

ficar junto com suas amigas e tem um "olhar 43" que deixa qualquer um babando...

História: Teve seus pais mortos, pois eles eram soldados. A origem de ser uma

Amazona de Ouro foi por causa também da vontade de seus pais. Tem uma irmã que mora na Rússia, descendente da força da sua mãe e fidelidade do seu pai. Na maioria

das vezes, gosta de ir para as baladas, porém nunca vai sozinha.

Par: Afrodite de Peixes

Dona da Ficha: Angel Pink

Nome: Aerith Aoide

Signo/Armadura: Sagitário

Idade: 26 anos

Data de Nascimento: 08/12/1982

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Personalidade: Alegre, prendada, inocente, gosta de ajudar os outros, uma mãezona pras outras.É frágil, distraída, vive "no mundo da lua". Sempre acredita no melhor das

Pessoas... Ou sejam uma menina doce e gentil. Porém, quando tem que lutar, se torna uma fera, e é extremamente poderosa! Extremamente sortuda, consegue as coisas de forma inexplicável! Além disso, é péssima com horários e é deveras exagerada.

História: Filha de um casal grego simples, Aerith era uma menina normal. Até que foi pega pra ser uma cavaleira por um guarda do santuário. Seu lugar de treinamento, embora parecesse acolhedor, era um dos piores.O Santuário tinha pessoas de vários tipos, não sabia se eram boas ou más. Começou, então, a ser uma mãe pras outras meninas, e assim acabou conhecendo-as melhor.

Par: Mu de Áries

Dona da Ficha: MaryanaKawaii

Nome: Milla Jovovinchi Mendes Espindola

Signo/Armadura: Capricórnio

Idade: 21 anos

Data de Nascimento: 16/01/1987

Nacionalidade: Espanha

Personalidade: Milla sabe ser uma pessoa convincente. É confiavel, tem certas maneiras irregulares, mas mesmo assim continua sendo uma garota muito tipica, humilde. Odeia inferiorizar os outros, não se acha melhor que ninguem, apesar de às vezes ser um pouco egoísta... Geralmente, tem crises histéricas, não possui muito autocontrole, e "solta os cachorros" em tudo e todos. É estressada e desafiadora, sagaz, às vezes extrapolada. Inteligente, cativa qualquer um. Sempre está disposta a ajudar

alguém, mesmo que seja um e estrovertida,tem um senso de humor desafiador. Gosta de fazer enigmas complicados, é um pouco hiperativa e ama esportes.

História: Nasceu em Madri, onde sua familia, riquíssima, a criou com todo luxo do mundo. Nunca foi mimada. Seus pais tinham orgulho dela, pois apesar de poder, nunca foi muito chique e pomposa. Sempre foi um pouco rebelde, gostava de fazer o queria, quando foi chamada para ser a Amazona de Ouro de Capricórnio, aceitou no mesmo instante. Sempre ouvira falar dos imponentes Cavaleiros de Athena, então preparou-se empolgadamente.

Par: Aldebaran de Touro

Dona da Ficha: Chieri Shinigawa

Nome: Roxanne Roux

Signo/Armadura: Aquário

Idade: 20 anos

Data de Nascimento: 02/02/1988

Nacionalidade: França

Personalidade: Doce, gentil, delicada, suave, sincera... Mas, quando ela ou alguém que ela ama é ameaçado, reage violentamente e mostra sua verdadeira força. Roxanne é uma sonhadora e romântica convicta, apesar de reprimir esse seu lado, mostrando-se sempre sensata e prática. Adapta-se com facilidade a qualquer situação. Valoriza experiências novas e não tem medo de arriscar. Demonstra uma grande teimosia, sempre tentando convencer os outros de que sua opinião é a mais correta. Isso faz com que ela às vezes seja vista como uma pessoa ciumenta, idealista e mandona. Ela é muito independente e tem poucos amigos íntimos, a quem é muito leal. Amorosa, parece ser uma garota bobinha e ingênua, porém ela surpreende por se mostrar muito inteligente, esperta e culta, falando sobre muitos assuntos – coisa que ela adora fazer – mas gosta principalmente de pensar. Contemplarisadora, está sempre tentando resolver as coisas na base da conversa. Otimista, compreensiva, é sábia e muito intuitiva. Sensível e atenta, está sempre preocupada com todos, inquieta não gosta de ficar parada, sabe agir com malícia, astúcia e convicção quando necessário. Não gosta de se abrir ou falar das coisas que a incomodam ou afligem. Por trás do rosto sereno e da voz calma, guarda emoções intensas e poderosas capaz de explodirem a qualquer momento. Tem um jeito muito misterioso e parece sempre surgir do nada quando alguém precisa de ajuda. Imprevisível, toma sempre atitudes fora do comum ou pouco usuais, como rir quando é ofendida. Também pouco se abalada com a opinião alheia, só dando real valor a opinião daqueles que realmente considera.

História: Foi criada pela avó materna desde que sua mãe falecera de uma doença desconhecida quando tinha 1 ano de idade, e apesar do pai não ter sido suficientemente presente em sua vida - pois era capitão das forças armadas da França - sempre o admirou, tomando-o como um herói por ajudar os outros, e nos poucos momentos que passava ao lado dele, aprendeu muito. Depois da morte da avó, quando tinha 4 anos passou a morar num convento em Nice na França, onde ela recebeu uma educação rígida, já que o pai não tinha tempo de cuidar dela - recebendo as visitas do mesmo apenas nos fins de semana. Um ano depois, recebeu a notícia da morte de seu pai em combate. Com muita tristeza e por caridade das freiras, Roxy permaneceu no convento, até ser convocada pelo Santuário.

Par: Aiolos de Sagitário

Dona da Ficha: Lilly Angel88

Nome: Catherine Von Hoffman II

Signo/Armadura: Peixes

Idade: 21 anos

Data de Nascimento: 28/02/1987

Nacionalidade: Suécia

Personalidade: É super educada e fina, apesar de ter uma língua meio ferina. Extremamente formal, sorridente, mas não é uma pessoa que poderia ser classificada como feliz, política. Algumas vezes fútil e infantil, bem serena, equilibrada, calma, paciente, tranquila... Vaidosa, gosta de andar sempre com roupas da última moda. Muito

inteligente e esperta, odeia perder tempo se irritando, ou se estressando com alguma coisa; por isso quando isso acontece, pára, respira, sai do local e conta até 100 para se acalmar. Quando não está em uma missão ou no meio de seus deveres diários, é simpática, ama conversar e sorri bastante. Apesar de estar séria na maior parte do tempo, nunca está de mau humor ou zangada, ou melhor... Quando está de mau humor, disfarça-o bem, fica um pouco mais quieta e vai fazer compras. É muito orgulhosa e teimosa, nunca volta atrás em suas decisões, sempre deixa sua posição bem clara. Não mente mas costuma omitir alguns detalhes de acordo com seus interesses. Ama

discutir politica, economia, artes e filosofia, ler, estudar muito, tocar seu

violino. Curiosa, isso já a fez entrar em belas frias! É extremamente metódica e

organizada, odeia bagunça e pessoas desleixadas. É extremamente evasiva quando o assunto é infância e passado.

História: Catherine veio de uma família de condes suecos. Apesar de ter tudo o que uma criança poderia sonhar em ter, não tinha muitos amigos com quem brincar. Seus pais eram muito ausentes. Quando tinha 3 anos, foi mandada a um colégio interno para garotas, onde estudavam as mais nobres filhas de famílias renomadas. Aos 5 anos, Cat começou a achar que seus pais queriam se livrar dela, e para que isso não acontecesse, teria de superar o irmão em tudo. Isso fez dela uma criança sem infância. A partir daí, tornou-se excessivamente séria e rígida, para uma criança. Estudava muito e queria ser sempre a melhor da turma. Aos 6 anos, quando estava de férias, estranhas pessoas apareceram e conversaram com seus pais. Ela foi mandada para a Groenlândia, onde treinou para ser a Amazona de Ouro de Peixes. A condição que seus pais impuseram era que Catherine só seria uma Amazona se estudasse e terminasse uma faculdade. Por isso, depois dos treinos e de todos deveres diários, à noite, Catherine vai para uma faculdade na cidade de Athenas, onde estuda Ciências Políticas. Sente-se péssima quando suas

amigas começam a relembrar de suas infâncias, pois ela não tem nada para contar.

Par: Shura de Capricórnio

Dona da Ficha: Kitana-Sama

Uhu! /o/

*megafelizz*

É isso aí! Estou esperando elogios, críticas, pés-na-bunda, sinais de revolta, e idéias!

Uma cabeça só não faz verão!

...ou algo assim! o/

Beijinhos, e até a próxima!

:********

PS: as fichas ainda não estão completas, portanto, podem mandar alterações!


End file.
